The Harridan Royal Family
There’s a couple of the bigger islands in Asone that are a country called Chador, that were ruled for a while by the Harridan family- they were higher classed already when they came from the Prometheus and when they stepped in charge (mostly) everyone rolled with it. However their family is very veRy large and so there's plenty of harridan families living elsewhere who don't really have any claim directly to the Chadorian throne. Gard and Malena This is them > Noah and Prince Elliot One day the Chadorian prince, Elliot Harridan, was travelling through the mountains and came across Buenia’s home. He had heard the stories of people who met an untimely death when they interfered with her, so he decided to just pass it by. However, with him was a foolish young knight named Noah Taylor, who thought it best that the party could rest in the palace. He hadn’t heard the legend, and firmly believed it was the best option. He ended up going up to the palace alone, to retrieve supplies and bring it back down to the camp they would set up below, despite what Elliot had advised. When he entered the doors of the castle, he found piles and piles of old things, someone’s giant hoard that they have assembled over years and years. He made his way through the teetering towers of junk, eventually finding a large kitchen. He filled two jugs with water and collected a basket or three of food and began carrying them back down the mountain. It was a long way to where Prince Elliot had set up camp, and Noah found himself wishing he had company. Almost as soon as he thought that, a little boy appeared by his side, walking with him. Noah attempted to talk to him, ask who he was or where he was from, but the boy didn't say anything. When the two of them reached camp, Noah went straight to the prince. the moment the boy laid eyes on the prince, the boy turned into a dragon, and proceeded to burn down the entire camp. During the time, Buenia kidnapped Prince Elliot Harridan, and did the classic “lecture and then curse you” spiel. (a specific quote- “A leader must be punished for the transgressions of his soldiers.”) When Noah finally regained consciousness, most of the camp had been destroyed and the prince was gone. After a day of searching without finding the prince, the remaining members of the party returned to give King Harridan the sad news. The king was angry with Noah for failing to protect his son and banished him, and told him the only way he could return was with prince Elliot. so Noah went away, returning to the place Elliot had been lost. He searched in the mountains for a while with no luck, eventually returning to Buenia’s palace. There he found Buenia, sitting in her living room. All the piles of junk were gone. He demanded to know where the Prince was and she told him, calmly, to 'look in the basement.' He went downstairs, the door locking behind him, trapping him. Out of the darkness came a snake person, their face in shadow. Noah drew his sword and battled, eventually stabbing through the heart. The curse that was on the beast lifted as it died, revealing that it was Prince Elliot, under a spell. Noah gathered his body and returned to the Prometheus to have a funeral. There, the king had a ritual performed on his dead son, reincarnating him as a snake. Noah looked after the snake for years, and it never seemed to die, and it always looked at him with a sense of knowing and appreciation, like Elliot was still in there somewhere.